A Pharaoh's Love
by pretzelboy
Summary: Atem messes up with Tea and it leads to a Road Trip the likes of which many have never seen. Sequil to the end of hate is the start of love, R&R, flames will be ignored. SetoxKisara AtemxTea OCxOC
1. Return

A Pharaoh's Love

A Pharaoh's Love

Author's note:

Hello, all, it's the long awaited sequel to The End of Hate is the Start of Love, A Pharaoh's Love, Enjoy the first chapter.

The following takes place after Seto and Kisara got back from their Honeymoon.

Ch. 1 a Priest's return

Seto Kaiba opened the front door to his mansion sighing happily, Kisara behind him. "Ya know I love spending time with you, but it's good to be home," said Seto.

"Yeah I know" said Kisara.

They stood in silence for a moment then a black blur tackled Seto to the ground "SETO, YOU'RE HOME!" shouted Mokuba.

"Yea Mokie, now get off me I can't breathe," Seto gasped, Kisara giggled.

"Who's back Mokie?" asked a voice from the stars, they all turned to see Kisara's Sister Cassandra standing atop the stairs.

"Sis you're home" she shouted, running down the stairs and throwing her arms around her younger sibling.

"Hi Cass" said Kisara using her nickname "what are you doing here?"

"Living here of coarse," said Cassandra "my boyfriend Jack Truesdale and I moved to Domino about a weak ago and we decided to stay here. That is if Seto's got no problem with it." Seto (who by now had risen to his feet) said

"You don't have to ask, I'd be glad to have my new sister-in-law and her boyfriend living here."

"This is so great the families growing again," said Mokuba "so how was the Honeymoon?"

"Oh it was-"began Kisara.

But she was cut off by the calls of "Mr. Kaiba could you help me with these?" from Roland who was struggling with their bags.

"Oh bloody hell, hold on Roland," said Seto running to the limo driver's aid.

"So Mokie how were things whale we where gone?" asked Kisara.

Mokuba, Cassandra and Kisara where sitting in kitchen at the counter talking about recent events, each of them had a drink in their hand Cassandra had a Dr. Pepper, Kisara had a sprite, and Mokuba had a glass of apple juice. Seto had received a call and was in the hall way. "Okay, nothing really happens now that there are no maniacal maniacs trying to take over the world, but I get by," said Mokuba "So how long until I can expect a nice or nephew?"

Kisara immediately spat out a lot of sprite in shock. "Well me and Seto have-we really- I don't" stuttered Kisara.

"What? You haven't done-" started Cassandra, Kisara, and sensing danger clapped her hands over Mokuba's ears. "-It yet…" continued Cassandra "how could you not do it I mean you are married and-" sense what Cassandra says isn't very appropriate, let's skip a head shall we?

"…with him" finished Cassandra. Kisara removed her hands from Mokuba's ears.

"Wow sis I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth."

"I don't really but-"

"WHOA, WHAT IS THAT?" they heard Seto scream. A few seconds later A Seto walked in holding a black cat with white paws.

"aaawww" said Kisara getting up and stroking the cat "you brought Midnight?"

"yeah me and Mokie wondered where he went" said Cassandra.

"whoa, whoa midnight? You have a cat?" asked Seto.

"Yeah, oh that's not a problem is it?" asked Cassandra nervously.

"no, not really the little guy just sneaked up on me" said Seto scratching the cat behind the ears, "I used to be allergic to cats but when I was adopted by Gozaburo he gave me a shot the rid me of my allergies, he said it wasn't proper for a C.E.O to be sneezing all over the place, he had bad intentions but something good came out of it, I always sort of wanted a cat. Hey why is there Sprite on the floor?"

**Yeah that's right, Truesdale, more will come from this later. Same goes for the Atem x Tea**


	2. New sister

Ch 2 New Sister

Ch 2 New Sister

(next day)

Seto awoke at about 9:00 in the mourning, he yawned, looked to his right saw Kisara sleeping there, he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. She smiled in her sleep and rolled over, Seto smiled and got up out of bed and went down the hall and down the stars to the kitchen. "Morning Seto" said Cassandra smiling at him, from behind the kitchen counter,

he smiled back and said "Morning Sis."

"sense when did you started calling me sis?" asked Cassandra.

"I started calling you sis when I married your sis, sis," said Seto laughing, Cassandra giggled. Seto walked up to the other side of the counter and sat down.

"So, Cass what do you do?"

"I work as part time cook at star bucks; it's not much but its fun."

"no I'm sure it is, so what do you do at star bucks?"

"I make the coffee"

"Nice, so can you make star bucks coffee here?"

"Already being done Mr. Kaiba" said Cassandra in a mock casual voice. Cassandra reached over took the coffee pot, and pored Seto a mug.

"there you go Bro" said Cassandra.

"What flavor?" asked Seto.

"Gold coast," said Cassandra.

"Wow how did you know?" asked Seto.

"know what?"

"how did you know that Gold coast is my favorite flavor?"

"oh, Cassandra has always been good with coffee" said a voice behind them, they turned and saw a man in a gray tank-top and black sweat pants, and he had green hair and blue eyes.

"Hi honey" said Cassandra, walking up to the man and kissing him on the cheek.

"Let me guess, you must be Jack Truesdale?" said Seto holding out his hand, it was more of a statement than an actual question.

"Yes, and believe me sir I know who you are, I'm a huge fan of yours," said Jack.

"you're a duelist" again it wasn't a question.

"yes sir," said Jack.

"You don't have to call me sir; I get enough of that at work, call me Seto or Kaiba."

"Yes si- I mean Seto," said Jack.

A few minutes later Kisara came into the kitchen, "good morning family" said Kisara.

"Mourning sis," said Cassandra.

"Hey Sara" said Jack, using his nickname for her, Jack knew Kisara before she met Seto.

"Hello Dear, I love you" said Seto, getting up and kissing her.

"Morning Seto, love you too, so what's up for today?"

"Well I made a plan to meet Atem today ya know just to hang," said Seto.

"well you're making friends I'm so proud of you," said Kisara. Everyone laughed.


	3. Pretty Women

Ch

Ch. 3 Pretty Women

(A/N. there is a song in this chapter so Seto's lines are normal, Atem's lines are **Bold, **and when they both sing its _italic)_

Atem walked up to the gate of Kaiba manor. He was still a little bit in shock at how much Kaiba had changed since he met Kisara 'love is a strange thing, it can change people, it can grow, it can even spread, and in fact I think I caught the love bug from Kaiba.' Atem and Tea had gone on a few other dates after Kaiba's wedding but she still wasn't really his girlfriend, well he haven't kissed her yet anyway. He was now at the front door he reached for the handle, the door flew open and nailed Atem in the face, and he fell over cursing.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I- oh hi Atem," said a feminine voice. Atem looked up and saw Kisara standing above him with and other girl who Atem remembered was Kisara's sister Cassandra.

"Hi girls" said Atem "where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Girl's day out with Tea we're going to a sauna," said Kisara closing the door.

"Okay, great, listen when you see her could you find out if she likes me?" asked Atem.

"I know she likes you," said Kisara.

"yeah but could you find out if she likes me, likes me?"

"Likes you, likes you what are you in high school?" said Kisara, "fine I'll ask her."

"Great, you'll tell me what she says right?" asked Atem.

"I never said that, run Cassandra." Kisara and Cassandra ran away from Atem and into a limo.

"WAIT WHAT'S THE POINT OF FINDING OUT IF YOU WON'T TELL ME?" yelled Atem, but the limo was already gone.

"Women," muttered Atem he turned to the door again only to be nailed by it again he fell over in to a shrubbery on the side of the porch.

"what's all the noise?" it was Seto this time,

"Oh hey dude. What are you doing in my shrubbery?" Seto held out his hand and pulled Atem out of the shrubbery. It was just then that Atem got a good look at Seto he was wearing a dark blue tank top and was seating profusely. "what's with you?" asked Atem.

"I just finished working out," stated Seto proudly.

"why?" asked Atem.

"Why not? It's good for you and it makes me feel good when I finish," said Seto. They walked in the house and went to Seto's office. "So how's the geek squad?" asked Seto sitting behind his desk. Atem knew he was joking otherwise he would have walked out.

"There all fine Joey drinks a lot but what else is new?" said Atem.

Seto grinned he remembered at his and Kisara's wedding Joey and Tristan got so drunk they had to be lead away form the party so they didn't hurt themselves.

"so how are things with you and Tea?" Atem didn't answer, "uh Atem?" no response. "

Earth to pharaoh Atem!" said Seto loudly.

"wh- what sorry what's the question?"

"you and Tea what's happened between you two?"

"well I love her but I can't tell her, I haven't even kissed her, but I thank you,"

"why?" asked Seto.

"well I think you and Kisara sort of lit the fire of love for me and made me see just how much I love her."

Seto smiled his only response was to take a deep breath and Sang:

Pretty women  
Fascinating...  
Sipping coffee,  
Dancing... pretty women  
Are a wonder.  
Pretty women!

Sitting in the window or  
Standing on the stair  
Something in them cheers the air.

Pretty women  
**Silhouetted...**  
Stay within you,  
**Glancing**...

stay forever,  
**Breathing lightly...**  
_Pretty women,  
Pretty women!_

_Blowing out their candles or  
Combing out their hair,  
Even when they leave  
They still are there.  
They're there_

_Ah! Pretty women_, at their mirrors,  
**In their gardens**,  
Letter-writing,  
**Flower-picking**,  
Weather-watching.  
_How they make a man sing!_

_Proof of heaven as you're living,  
Pretty women! Yes, pretty women!  
Here's to pretty women,  
Pretty women,  
Pretty women,  
Pretty women_

"yep, you're definitely in love" said Seto.

"How do you know?" asked Atem

"Dude you just spontaneously burst out into a perfectly synchronized show tune," answered Seto.

"So if you sing show tunes your in love?" asked Atem

"Well you're either in love or gay, and since you want to go out with tea I assume you're not gay," said Seto.

"Really?" asked Atem

"That's my phrase and I'm sticking to it. Oh I've just had an epiphany why don't you bring tea to the Kaiba corp. non-formal?"

"The Kaiba corp. non-formal what's that"

"Kisara thought of it during the honeymoon. It's a Kaiba corp. event that will be held next Saturday. It's an event where you wear what you want, provided you wear something that covers everything, there's karaoke, drinks, food, it's basically just a party, should be fun."

"It does sound fun I'm down for it," said Atem

"But tell Tea, with the karaoke-" started Seto

"No Disney songs, got it" finished Atem, "what do you have against Disney show tunes anyway?"

"Nothing in particular, it just never seems like the right time for them," said Seto shrugging.

"Hey, Seto, ya want to duel?" asked Atem.

"If it's just for fun, sure, remember I'm retired," said Seto.

"Yeah, just for fun, and for old time's sake," said Atem.

(Here I'm just going to skip the duel and show the end results)

Seto- 500

Atem- 0

"K-kaiba, do you know what this means?" asked Atem.

"I beat you in a children's card game?" said Seto

"Exactly, you Seto Kaiba beat me in a children's card game," said Atem.

"oh… oh crap yeah, uh, ya know what, I thought I would feel a lot better after this, I mean, it's a nice feeling to win, but I thought it would feel like, ya know, 'my life is complete,' but now I know my life is already complete since I married Kisara," said Seto, smiling slightly.

"Yeah," said Atem looking at his watch, "oh crap I should be getting home,"

"I'll get Roland to drive you," said Seto

"Thanks man," said Atem.

(In the limo)

"So what's going on with Kaiba corp.?" asked Atem

"well me and Kisara discussed it and we decided that Kaiba corp. as a gaming industry won't last forever so we decided to expand into other stuff, like fashion and medical," said Seto, "hey man Is that your building?"

Atem looked and found his apartment building in flames, "oh, s" cursed Atem. They pulled up to the police line and Atem asked his next-door naighbor. "What happened, Frank?"

"Some idiot was smoking in bed and the whole place caught up, everyone's fine though," said frank.

"Oh, man, what am I going to do? Where am I going to stay," said Atem.

"Dude, you don't have to ask, we've got room for you at the mansion,"

"Thanks dude, I wouldn't impose, except but I really don't have anywhere to go, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi's places are too small," said Atem.

"What about Tea's place?" asked Seto?

"Dude, don't you think that would be awkward? I mean I haven't even kissed her and I'm moving in with her? " said Atem.

"Yeah good point" said Seto, "let's get out of here,"

A/N Ok maybe not the best song choice. I really have no idea were to go from here, I need some inspiration, so if you have any ideas, leave a review or you can PM me. The whole Kaiba working out was mainly just mind's eye candy for the chicks)


	4. AN

All right i've got good news and i've got bad news. The bad news is that i've lost passion for this story, and I'm discontinuing it. The good news is i've written a one shot that I think you all will enjoy it's called Changed for the better and it should be up momentarily. Now if you guys want you can continue this story, copy and paste that chapters that i've posted and write you're own ending, just let me know if you do, for one reason, I want to see what you guys do with it. Also i'm helping Autumn-Angel-31 with her story Blast from the Past, which is a great story and I would recommend It to any Seto and Kisara fan.


End file.
